


Start Again

by Grace_Logan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's wish to start again, before the centipede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Again

Kaneki drowned in the chaos of the

centipede. His mind slowly eroding away

with time that never stood still, time that

was never his. Hide would have joked

that he was going mad, he wouldn't have

been wrong either, if he were alive.

 

But he wasn't, he wasn't! And it was all

his fault, Kaneki thought. It was all his

fault. Hide wouldn't have joined the CCG

if he, Kaneki Ken, had just called him

once, twice, three times, four... If only to

reassure him he was fine, alive and doing

well.

 

So many things he wouldn't do if he had

the chance to. To relive the last few

months and fix everything, stopped it all

before it began and walked the path he

could have travelled. With Hide by his side

and Touka, if he could redo everything,

start it all again, he'd still become her

friend and Nishiki's and Hinami's.

 

He wished he could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a calculator, hence the small size ;p Also, I've only seen the anime so if something here doesn't add up, well, that's probably the reason yeah ;)


End file.
